Date night
by MYcakes
Summary: Its a saturday night and Aurora wants to go watch the new, hot, movie based on her new favorite series, taking Mulan with her to make it a date.


A/N lets pretend Mulan and Aurora are a couple in storybroke and are happy plus Phillip is cool with it k and thanks for all the kind reviews in my previous stories. They really make my day. If anyone has any suggestion on how I can improve my writing I'm happy to hear them. Sorry for any errors I missed.

* * *

Aurora walked out of the movie theatre with a satisfied but pensive look on her face that made alarm bells ring in Mulan head. Their hands were interlocked and Aurora had her nose buried in Mulan's black hoody trying to fight of the cold that had penetrated her clothes in the theatre. For a moment Mulan feared that Aurora had not enjoyed the movie since she had read the book beforehand and then **ALWAYS** grumbled at how much the directors had changed it. Mulan for her part had liked it; there was plenty of violence and angst with minimum romance. They had shared the popcorn and Aurora selfishly kept to her m&amp;m's giving Mulan a scathing look when she risked stealing some just to ire Aurora. It wasn't long before she felt Aurora stiffen and shift uncomfortably at being cold. She had told Aurora to bring a sweater before they had left but dutifully gave Aurora her hoody like a good girlfriend. Her rewards were two of Aurora's chocolates and a long, blissful kiss. Aurora had pulled out first smiling but then remembered the movie and got back to watching with unbelievable concentration that she never showed while watching sports.

Mulan was about to ask what was wrong but Aurora spoke at last.

"Are you okay? You're fidgeting." Aurora asked halting and pulling Mulan back to her worried. The street was full of teenagers and young couples, it being a Saturday night.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. You've been oddly quiet. Did the movie disappoint you?" Aurora laughed, caressing Mulan's hand with her thumb.

"No, it was great and I loved it really. They did a super great job of following the book. I was just thinking..." Aurora looked at her with a cute, merry smile that Mulan couldn't help but kiss her delightful lips.

The other couples were too focused at themselves to watch them and Mulan was grateful for that. Unlike their old world in this new one, privacy was much scarcer. In their old one people would give them funny looks when they saw them acting more than cozy but ignored it. Here relationships like theirs were more open and outspoken but for Mulan it felt like every time they so as much looked at each other, someone would be looking at them as if they were surreal like they were watching a drama in a show. Being bi as they called it here with straight people everywhere was not easy.

"As I was saying before you interrupted me." Mulan gave her a shrug and smirk. "I was thinking about how funny it…well, ugh how do I explain."

"Spit it out." Mulan chuckled squeezing Aurora's hand.

"You as Gale, me as Peeta, and Phillip as Katniss." Aurora rushed out quickly and letting Mulan figure it out herself. Mulan blinked, surprised and the right corner of her lip twitched as she tried to hold back her laughter.

"I think Phillip would have mixed feeling about that."

"Just think about it! You both are strategist, good-looking, fierce, and deadly with a weapon."

"I should put that in my resume." She said joking. "And besides being white and having brown hair I don't think Phillip has much in common with Katniss." She remembered their past travels and all the creatures she's faced with him.

"That's not the books correct skin color and her eyes are supposed to be grey." She grumbled. Ah, there it was Mulan had been waiting for a complaint to be delivered. Book lovers, honestly. "Back to the point, they both do archery."

Mulan pursed her lips, "He's decent enough." Aurora laughed and they began walking again.

"I am so going to tell him you said that. Poor Phillip he'll be so wounded." Aurora shook her head in fake pity.

"I think he can take it." Mulan said giving her a side smile. "I can see how you're Peeta though." Aurora shot her a deadly look at the comment.

"Care to elaborate sweetie?" Mulan knew she was in hot water and quickly tried to get herself out of it.

"You both like to bake, art and are—"

"Domestic." Aurora said smirking.

"Domestic." Mulan repeated not thinking; she caught herself too late and her eyes widened but Aurora laughed it off.

"Calm down I don't take it as an insult, I love cooking with you and learning your Chinese recipes." Aurora assured her. Seeing that Mulan still looked reluctant and guilty even if Aurora had trapped her into it, she smiled apologetically and pecked her cheek.

"I love you and I know you never say anything to hurt me." She said staring into Mulan's eyes.

"I do love you very much." She admitted but it wasn't like it was ever a secret.

"Aren't I lucky to have such a pretty, strong and honest girlfriend. I might swoon and faint get ready to catch me." Mulan laughed at her girlfriends antics.

"You are very lucky." Mulan said nodding and Aurora slipped her hand off Mulan's and slapped Mulan's arm. Aurora tried to stomp of and leave Mulan behind her but she easily caught up and wrapped her arms around Aurora's waist trapping her. She forced Aurora to reveal her shoulder, pulling the hoodie and trailing light kisses on her. Aurora face became hot and Mulan began to nuzzle her neck.

"I guess I forgive you for the last comment." She muttered and turned around so Mulan could fully kiss her. She smiled, grabbing Aurora's face and they kissed. Aurora giggled at Mulan's affection, pulling away for moment much to Mulan's pout but then began giving her kisses stopping in between to speak.

"I",kiss "love",kiss "you",long kiss "so much." She finished. Mulan heart soared at her words and they stared lovingly at each other with content smiles.

"Come on." Mulan said pulling Aurora's hand. "I want to listen to the new CD Ruby gave me."

* * *

A/N I rewatched the hunger games movie while I was trying to find inspiration for another sleeping warrior fic and BAM. Im empty again so back to finding inspiration. Wanted to post this on valentines but then was like lol patience is for the old and wise. Is femslash k+? eh. I sincerely hope you enjoyed my story.


End file.
